wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Coconut
Coconut is a male RainWing dragonet featured in The Hidden Kingdom and Moon Rising. He was a gliding partner and former friend of Kinkajou the year before Glory came to the Rainforest Kingdom. However, Kinkajou does not consider him a friend since after she was kidnapped by the NightWings, Coconut forgot she existed and didn't care or notice that she was missing. He is also a student attending Jade Mountain Academy in the Copper Winglet, which includes Marsh, Alba, Mindreader, Peregrine, Snail, and Pronghorn. Ironically, according to Kinkajou, he doesn't even like coconuts. He had emerald green scales in The Hidden Kingdom and lavender blue scales in Moon Rising, and was also noted to have sleepy eyes. Personality Coconut is shown to be absent-minded, shallow, lazy, inconsiderate, forgetful, sleepy, and far less intelligent than his friend (or "former friend", according to her), Kinkajou. He appears to be at least a little obsessed with fruit, complaining about the papaya's taste. He has been referred to as "a sloth masquerading as a dragon" by Qibli and "boring" by Moonwatcher. Moon also reported his mind to be rather slow, repeating the same dull phrases over and over again. When Kinkajou was kidnapped by NightWings, Coconut did not notice or care; however, not many RainWings did, which highly offended the once-captured RainWings. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Coconut appeared when Kinkajou and Glory returned from the prisons in the NightWing Volcano. The duo flew over to the rainforest with Kinkajou, who was excited to be back, and Coconut was surprised to see the young RainWing. He didn't seem to realize or to have particularly cared that Kinkajou had been missing for several weeks, to which Kinkajou was deeply offended by. Glory ordered him to gather the RainWings for a meeting, and he attempted to do so. Later, Glory spotted him in a small group of RainWings, and he shrugged at her, showing that those were all he could gather. Moon Rising In Moon Rising, Coconut appeared a few times, particularly near the fruit in the dining cave with one of the times being when Kinkajou showed Moonwatcher around the school. Moonwatcher found she could latch on his thoughts as a place of calm, but claimed she would go insane if she had to listen to them all day. When Kinkajou was talking to him, he paid very little attention to her and was more interested in the fruit he was eating. He was also later shown resting in a patch of sunlight, along with Boto and Siamang. Qibli thought that Coconut and Marsh were good clawmates because even skittery Marsh couldn't be scared of that "sloth masquerading as a dragon". Darkness of Dragons Coconut was shown in the prey center near Marsh and Clay. Clay mentioned that they made a good choice in making the two clawmates, since they had became best friends. Trivia * Despite his name, as of Moon Rising, he is ironically shown to dislike coconuts. ** He is one of the eight characters with ironic names, the others being Quickdeath, Quickstrike, Slaughter, Ex-Queen Scarlet, Secretkeeper, Chameleon, and Handsome. * In Winter Turning, Moon compares Coconut's mind to Pyrite's, saying it wasn't "much deeper". * Coconut's lack of intelligence is proven when Kinkajou tells him he's not smart, and he doesn't react whatsoever. * Coconut demonstrates the stereotypical personality the RainWings are said to have: lazy and forgetful. * Due to his sleepiness, he rarely shows any emotion. * Moon describes his thoughts as "slow and meaningless." Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CoconutTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Coconut.png|By CactinaBlizzard Screen Shot 2015-01-13 at 11.55.05 AM.png|By Congela File:SAM 0538.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Coconut sleepy.jpg|Sleepy coconut by Angelturtle undescribedcolor1byHeronLineart.png|By Heron SleepyCoconutTDLA.png|Coconut sleeping, by ThatDragonLayingAround Nutcoco.png|by Resa Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.01.28 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Coconut|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 Cocnuts.jpg|Actual coconuts just got an ounce from oregon by realtense-dawwzyv.jpg|just got an ounce from oregon by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/just-got-an-ounce-from-oregon-659949079 coconut and tamarin concepts by realtense-dapgm8d.jpg|coconut and tamarin concepts by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/coconut-and-tamarin-concepts-647427469 whole heart by realtense-dazt1f4.jpg|whole heart by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/whole-heart-664803184 wings of fire fruit by bumbleboo12-dalmsk6.png|Wings Of Fire: Fruit by bumbleboo12|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Wings-Of-Fire-Fruit-640997142 acoconut.png|Coconut by oleandy|link=https://skaiagalaxy.deviantart.com/art/coconut-708990379 32133112.png|Coconut by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Coconut-715744000 i love u coconut.png|Coconut by ItsCharlooloo Coconut|Coconut (distilled water) by Chamops de:Coconut fr:Noix-de-Coco pl:Kokos ru:Кокос Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Copper Winglet Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate